


T'was the night before Samhain

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam reaches out and drags Dean along for the ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just because :) Don't do the incantation, and I will not be giving ingredients lists out ;) Thank you to miss jj1564 for the ever wonderful beta services ♥ Schmoopiest schmoop to ever schmoop!

Dean shakes his head and rolls his eyes at his little brother. "Sammy, I know you wish we could-"

Sam holds up a huge paw to silence the Doubting Thomas and smiles, despite his frustration. "We spend every day swimming in the here-after, why shouldn't we, for once, take a little comfort in it?"

Dean can't argue with Sam's logic, he just doesn't want to see him disappointed. They've lost so much and it's a fine idea, reaching out to say hello, but surely their years in the _life_ have taught them it's a bad idea to meddle.

As if he's reading Dean's mind, Sam turns and grips his brother's hunched shoulders. "Dean, I'm not meddling, I'm simply saying hello. Checking in. Making sure those we love are okay. There's nothing wrong with it. Pagans and Druids and Wiccan's across the globe do the same thing every year and never end up the worse for it. Just, let me try?"

Dean huffs and nods, not wanting to put that kicked puppy look on Sam's face. "Fine, but if they're all hungry for brains the 'I told you SO' is inherent, okay?"

Sam chuckles and bumps Dean's shoulder before turning back to his preparations.

"I don't have to be naked for this, do I?"

The laugh Sam lets loose blows out his already lit candles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's a minute passed midnight on the 31st of October and Sam is, to all intents and purposes, pulling a Whoopi, and Dean's having issues not laughing out loud.

Sam grinds his teeth in between incantations and bites his tongue, not wanting any crappy vibes to make it into the ritual. That would be the baddest of bad ideas.

"Spirits are around me each and everyday.  
Their ghostly arms surround me and carry me away.  
I know they are around me all the time.  
I wish that I could hear them, see them.  
So mote it be."

As Sam sprays the lavender scent into the air Dean can't hold back the sneeze building at the bridge of his nose.

Sam shakes his head and smirks before repeating the verse.

Expecting to find the candles all blown out, Dean is amazed to open his eyes and see them burning steadily, possibly even brighter. His vision clears and he's suddenly surrounded by the smiles of those who've meant more to him over the years than anyone could possibly understand.

Bobby's slouched in the corner, scratching beneath his ball cap and grinning.

Rufus bustles for shoulder space next to Bobby as they bicker and bitch like always.

Pamela is smirking and making a lascivious hand motion which brings an amusing blush to Dean's cheeks.

Ellen and Jo tip a sloppy salute in the boys' direction as they huddle in a dimly lit corner of the room.

Pastor Jim, a face long since forgotten, there in opaque technicolor, beaming with a sense of pride only the Winchester brothers would understand.

Sarah, tipping her chin in Sam's direction and smiling, allowing the peace in her afterlife to bleed through, bringing an ease of conscience to both the men standing in awe amongst those long since lost.

Finally, Sam and Dean turn at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey boys. We've missed you."

Their father, John; standing strong and tall and with a look of pride on his face that no one could ever doubt.

"You did good boys. You did **good**."

Sam finds himself overwhelmed by their company.

Unable to open his mouth and voice what he so desperately needed, he simply nods at each person in turn before blowing a kiss.

Not the most manly of affectations but Dean's right there with him, watery smile firmly fixed on his amazed face. "We love you. Thank you."

The candles begin to dim, taking with them the visages of those who've touched the Winchesters' lives time and again and at great personal cost.

As they fade into the shadows Jo, Ellen and Bobby all blow a kiss back to Sam, and John, for all his earthly faults, simply bestows upon his sons the look of a man truly blessed to have this legacy stood before him.

"Kick it in the ass boys, kick it in the ass."

Pamela's parting shot brings a stupidly wide grin to Sam and Dean's faces and they find themselves drawn into a hug that would break a lesser man's ribs.

Before the candle light dims completely Sam hears a lilting tone that can only belong to one person, and he finds himself awash with shame, only for it to be settled in a single touch.

The touch of a woman who may have been gone for longer than Sam hunted in the first place, but is still the reason he fights each and every day as hard as he does. "It's okay Sam, I understand why, and I'm proud of you."

Jessica's face is one Sam sees nightly, even still, but it's nothing compared to the spirit stood before him giving her forgiveness without question, and he finds himself swept into her arms.

The sense of completion, of peace, is so strong he can't keep the tears at bay. "I will always love you."

She doesn't answer, just drops a gentle kiss to his temple and bleeds back into her own personal ever after.

"Okay Sammy, okay, not a bad idea."


End file.
